A Bond that Withstands Time
by Angela Chagny
Summary: Savanna Cooper and her brother Sly must travel back in time with their closest friends in order to save their ancestors and prevent a new threat from wiping the Cooper Clan from history and save their captured ancestors and comrades. I do not own Sly Cooper or its characters, only my OCs. Tennesse/OC Sly/OC
1. Meeting the Cooper Gang

**A Bond that Withstands Time**

**Prologue**

**Huston, We Have a Problem**

Things had been going smoothly for the past few years.

My brother, Sly, had pretended to have amnesia in order to spend more personal time with the love of his life and now girlfriend, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. Of course, he had to leave the gang and hang up his cane and mask in order to give up his thieving way to be with her.

This lead to the rest of us each going our own ways.

Bentley went to work on some sort of secret project with his girlfriend Penelope, who we had met during our last big adventure. Murray went on the racing circuit with his van only to find himself doing demolition derby.

Me?

I continued to pull heists, stealing from other thieves anything of major value, while still keeping tabs on the rest of the gang.

It was weird...the gang not being together. Ever since we all first met at that tiny orphanage and pulled our first heist, swiping the cookie jar, we had been inseparable.

Bentley had been the brains of our small gang. He would always have these really amazing brilliant genius plans that pretty much seemed full proof. Murray had always been our brawn. Granted, he wasn't always the most attentive or the sharpest tool in the shed but he still had an important role and was still family. Then there is my brother and I. We were the thieves of the group. Only difference between us is that Sly is more laid back than I but he does rub off on me at times.

Sly and I lost our parents when we were younger to this group called the Fiendish Five, led by Clockwork who had hated the Cooper clan for who knows how long, trading his flesh and blood for lifeless machinery. They lost their lives trying to protect us and the Thievius Raccoonus, a book passed down from each member of our clan and each one write stories of their adventures, heists, and signature moves.

After we defeated the Fiendish Five and recovered the Thievius Raccoonus, we continued pulling heists and having wild adventures. Defeating Clockwork a second time after he was put together by Arpeggio of the Klaw Gang and protecting the Cooper Vault from Doctor M who was the brains of our father's gang, the original Cooper Gang, were probably our biggest adventures, until now.

Bentley knew something was wrong when Penelope suddenly disappeared without a trace and something was happening to the Thievius Raccoonus. So he set out to locate all of us and reunite the gang. Turns out Sly was itching to pull a heist, something I figured he would not be able to handle for long.

Thieving is in our blood after all.

Once we were all at the hideout, Bentley began to explain the situation to us and what we learned scared us all.

My name is Savanna Cooper and now I, my brother, and our closest friend now must face our worst fears.

Someone was trying to erase Coopers from history and it was up to us to stop them. But Bentley's solution took us all surprise.

We would have to stop them...

By time traveling.

_A/N: I do not own Sly Cooper or its characters. Savanna is my OC. I am doing a more mild down version of this story on DeviantArt. What I post here will be using foul language and will have more mature content. Sorry this prologue is short but next chapters will be longer. Also, if you want to find this story on DeviantArt, it is under the same title. Also, I will be updating FNAF tonight and Hellsing by this Friday. Also, on my DeviantArt account, I am starting a Guardians of the Galaxy story. If you guys think I should do one here as well, let me know in a review or in a private message._

_Attention!: I do apologize for an overlook on my part. It had been a few years since I had played any of the Sly Cooper games. Troygroomes was kind enough to catch my mistake in the information and so I went through and fixed the issue. Also, I am replaying all of the games with a friend of mine as refreshers for further reference. I will also do stories later on that will take place after **A Bond that Withstands Time** but before its sequel that will be a 'recount' of the adventures in the first three games._


	2. Museum Heists and Complications

Sly and I made our way across the roof tops of Paris, getting into position. Night had already fallen, covering us in the shadows that held its secrets, making us one of them. This made it easier to run across the roofs without being detected despite the city light up and the lights of the museum security.

Bentley's plan was pretty simple.

Sly and I would make our way to the roof of the museum Sly had been looking into for months and find a way to get in from the skylight. Meanwhile, Bentley would be in the sewers to disable the museum's security and alarms and Murray would take out the security guards. Everyone was doing their part smoothly.

Well….almost everyone.

"Hey Savanna, how do you think about me taking Carmelita to that new restaurant that opened up recently whenever this is all said and done?"

"I think that you are a complete and total idiot for thinking about some stupid date with an inspector that has been trying to arrest your sorry tail for years and is only with you currently because she believes you have amnesia when in fact…YOU HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY FAKING IT!"

Just then, my binocucom went off with Bentley on the other end.

"Savanna. Do you think you and Sly can keep your sibling issues a little quieter? We need you both to remain undetected for this heist to be a success." Bentley said, the sound of his wheelchair rolling through the tunnels of the sewer a little evident in the background.

"Sorry Bents. But Sly can't seem to focus, despite the Cooper name being on the line." I said, pulling away from my binocucom long enough to glare at my brother's back.

"Right. Anyways, I am almost to my location. What is your guy's progress?"

"We are almost on the museum's roof." I said before something caught my eye.

Apparently, Sly noticed it too.

"Hey Bentley, was truck surfing part of Murray's entrance strategy?" Sly asked over his ear piece, both of us watching in complete confusion on the cable wire that was about the streets, watching the big guy riding on the top of a truck into position.

"Of course not. Murray's approach route is through the back alleys. Why do you ask?" Bentley responded, starting to sound a bit nervous.

"Uhh….No reason," I quickly said, following behind Sly as we ran across the cable wires above the streets. "Anyways, it seems he is in position now."

"Make sure you stay on those cables Savanna and Sly. You can't risk going to street level right now." Bentley said by the time we reached one of the roofs across the street.

"No problem Bentley. A good thief prefers to stay above the action anyway." Sly answered as we began to make our way across the next set of rooftops.

"So Sly….have you heard from..." I started to ask as we walked on top of a large billboard before being cut off by a security chopper flying up next to us, causing us to duck down on the other side.

"Looks like security is really beefed up tonight!"

_~Thanks for stating the obvious Bentley.~_

"Okay that was too close!" Sly said as he jumped down, looking at me as I followed suit. "Were you saying something sis?"

I looked at him and smiled, shaking my head, deciding to wait till the heist was over. "It's nothing Sly. Come on, we still need to get to the museum skylight."

Nodding, Sly lead the way to our position. We found a cable that lead straight to the museum and to a flag pole Bentley said should lead us up to the roof. We used our canes to slide over to it and of course as soon as Sly opened his mouth and said it would be a piece of cake, things didn't go so well.

We had climbed almost to the top when suddenly the pole began to creak and sway before breaking about the midpoint, falling backwards with us still holding on. After the pole settled and we were still dangling from it, I shot my brother a glare as he sheepishly smiled at me.

"Guess I'm a little out of practice."

I rolled my eyes and then we both swung up into the air, spinning some before landing on our feet on top of the pole.

"You say something Sly?"

"Uh no. All good here Bentley." Sly responded, giving me a warning look as I simply just rolled my eyes.

After Bentley told us to use the ledge to move to the front of the museum and to find another way up. I didn't hesitate to hop down and start making my way to it.

Unlike Sly, during the short 'break' we all had, I had been busy keeping my thieving skills shop, travelling the world and stealing from some top thieves. Sadly, I found myself in major trouble more than once, almost dying on one occasion.

Snapping out of my thoughts when I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder and realized I had zoned out, I turned to look at him and saw a look of concern. I shot him a confident smile before I began to sneak across the ledge of the building, being mindful of the security light.

"I can't believe the security of this place. It better be worth it." I said, making my way over to a pipe and climbing it up to the roof.

Once I reached the roof, I sat on the ledge and waited for Sly to join me, both of us surveying our surroundings. Currently, it seemed like we were on a lower portion of the roof that had a bunch of crates and what seemed to be a greenhouse. We moved to a raised up portion to our right and began to sneak over to the arch of what I guessed to be some sort of archway inside, using the roof turbine to get up over it.

We slowly moved over to the guard that was standing over by the skyline. I waited patiently as Sly used his cane to pickpocket the key from the guard and then I quickly used a stealth move to take the guard out so he would not alert anyone else of our presence.

Sly walked over to the lock on the skyline, whistling and twirling the key around on his finger before unlocking it and opened up the skyline, revealing the various lasers that guarded our target.

"Ok Bentley, we are in place. Let us know when you shut down the security system." I said as I began to set up the cable for either Sly or I to use in order to lower down and grab the Japanese dagger.

"Patience Savanna. You can't rush greatness and I am about to create a hacking masterpiece."

~Bentley's POV~

I should have given Sly the sewer job.

I almost fell into the sewer water too many times for comfort. Not to mention I forgot my rubber gloves. In fact, if I didn't have my bombs or the jet packs in my chair, there would have been no way for me to reach the sewer access for the security system.

I placed a bomb on top of a hatch and made sure to get out of its blast radius before hopping down to the next level. Unfortunately I did not see the high-tech laser grid right below.

Before I had a chance to react and use the mechanical hand extensions I installed in my chair, someone seemed to grab hold of the back of my chair and caught me a foot away from the laser grid.

Looking up, I saw someone wearing a worn tattered brown cloak covering their head, barely hiding their face. The individual seemed to be wearing mid-thigh length black skin tight shorts, a black long sleeve tube top that revealed their entire stomach, a red scarf was wrapped around their neck and covered their face. Judging by the hourglass figure, large bounds in the chest region, and the tight fitting clothes, I surmised that my rescuer was of the female gender. She had pure snow white fur and a large bushy tail.

What really caught my attention, though, was the sparkle off the silver buckle that held her black leather belt. I could recognize it anywhere.

It was made of pure silver and polished till it had the shine of a gem. It was molded and shaped into the design of two dragons, wrapped together, with their wings spread out as if to keep them airborne. Their heads facing upwards while breathing fire, one breathed fire from what seemed to be made from sapphires, and the fire of the other dragon seemed to be made from pearl. Their eyes both seemed to made from rubies and they seemed to be working together to hold up a heart made of amber.

I looked up into the woman's face and saw crimson orbs staring back at me.

"Maria? Is that you?" I asked, wanting to make sure my hunch was correct.

"Hello Bentley!" A hyper soprano voice responded, her other hand going to the scarf and to pull it down and reveal her face.

Maria was one of our closest friends from the orphanage. We ran into her a few times on our previous cases and after our last capper, before we all went our separate ways, Savanna had given her that belt buckle. Maria and Savanna were always close. They were each other's only female companions.

Now Maria runs the orphanage we all grew up in. Murray and I would drop by and help occasionally and I think Savanna has been making secret visits to help as well.

"Umm….Maria?"

"Yes Bentley?"

"Can you put me down? I sort of need to be down there."

"Sure thing Bents!"

Maria swung me over to the lower level a few feet away from the laser grid before swinging herself over and landing right next to me.

"Phew! Talk about your close shaves!"

"How's that security coming Bentley?" I heard Savanna ask on the other end of our communicators.

"Uh… great! Perfect! I'll be done in a jiffy!"

"Uh huh…" I heard Sly say on his end.

I then heard soft singing faintly through his end, figuring Savanna must have turned her end off in order to sing, which was something she did when she thought no one but Sly could hear her.

I started to make my way to the main computer with Maria tagging along.

After the two guards had been dealt with, I began to hack into the security system, occasionally swatting Maria's hand whenever she reached over to push one of the buttons.

"Time for a patented Bentley hack attack."

"Bently…I want to help." Maria whined softly.

"No Maria. This is delicate work and right now the others are counting on me."

After a few minutes of hacking and swatting at Maria's hands, I finally managed to hack into the security system and start disabling what I could, dusting off my hands and my robotic hands as well.

"And that's the way the codebase crumbles! Okay Murray, you're on!"

"The Murray is ALWAYS on Bentley!"

~Savanna's POV~

After asking Bentley how he was coming along, I shut off my end of communications, knowing Sly would keep me up to date on things.

Currently we were sitting on the edge of the skyline entrance, Sly wearing the harness so he could be lowered down and grab the dagger when the time came. We honestly had nothing better to do as we waited for our teammates to do their part.

So as we waited, I softly began to sing a song I heard on one of my 'travels'; my voice soft and a pitch above the normal alto range. The song was titled I May Fall and I found it oddly comforting.

I was leaning back against Sly, using him to prop myself up as I currently sung the chorus to the song, tapping my foot to the beat of the song.

"I may fall. But not like this-it won't be by your hand. I may fall. Not this place, not today. I may fall. Bring it all-it's not enough to take me down. I may fall."

"Hey sis?" Sly asked, stopping me from continuing to sing.

"Yea bro?"

"We haven't had a chance to actually talk yet. So… How have things been going for you?" he asked, sounding a bit nervous.

I turned around and allowed my legs to dangle over the edge of the skyline like my brother, looking up at the sky.

"Well, I have been fine. Been continuing the family business." I said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Savanna…you know what I mean….I heard through the grape vine that you tried to steal from a big shot thief in Cancun and…and that you were on the brink of death…" he said, his voice breaking occasionally.

I could tell that he was close to crying and I pulled him into a one arm hug.

I knew how he felt. Back when I first thought I had lost my brother, I was torn to pieces. Sly was all I had biologically and it went both ways. We were literally each other's remaining relatives.

Bentley and Murray were family to us too and the thought of losing them hurt as well but, Sly and I sort of required each other in order to function. Granted, we can work apart but we have the knowledge that the other is alright and alive. Any news to counteract that…it's like the world is falling apart around us.

"I'm sorry bro. I did not mean to worry you. I did not take into account the extra precautions. I promise, you will not lose me. Not now and not ever."

Sly hugged me back and then seemed to blink and have a look of pure confusion. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side in an almost adorable manner.

"What is it bro?"

"I believe Murray just said something about a 'pink tornado'."

I blinked for a few minutes before I busted out laughing. A smile spread across Sly's face and soon he was chuckling along with me.

Sly and I were similar in some ways and different in others.

Sly was about two years older than I was and about three inches taller. I had long black hair that I always kept in a braid and while Sly had copper colored eyes, mine were a brilliant sapphire blue. I was also a tad bit thinner. And of course who could forget I had 46B sized breasts?

When it came to our attire, we bother wore similar hats and belts, but I wore a dark blue long sleeve belly shirt; the sleeves sort of see-through and a bit baggy while hanging off my shoulders and the main part of the top was tight fitting and stopped below my breasts and exposed a little bit of cleavage. I also wore skin tight dark blue pants and knee high black leather heeled boots.

Our canes were also very similar except mine was an inch and a half shorter.

I opened my end of our communications channel just in time for Bentley to give us our cue.

"Okay Savanna and Sly, the security system is down. You're all clear."

Sly and I looked at each other, nodding as Sly began to lower down into the museum and I stayed on the roof to make sure he didn't fall.

"Great! I'm going in." Sly said as he lowered down to the case.

Acting quickly, he grabbed the dagger and switched it with a Cooper Gang calling card, only for an unexpected visitor to walk in.

"What the..?"

"You didn't expect that you were going to get away with it did you Ringtail?"

"Hey Carmelita! Funny meeting you here."

"Sly Cooper you no-good, lying thief! I'm locking you up for good!"

Acting quickly, I began to reel my brother back up just as the inspector began walking to him with her shock pistol aimed.

"Sorry! Gotta take a raincheck!" Sly said as I helped him out of the skyline, peaking over one last time to say, "I'll call you!" before Carmelita began to fire shots at him.

I heard Inspector Fox yelling, "COOPER!" as we made our way out onto one of the small pillars on the roof.

"Good evening, this is Sly Cooper. I'd like to request a ride."

My brother was acting so calm and confident at the moment I just wanted to smack him.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

"Cute, Sly. Now quite messing around and get down here! We're in the van and ready to roll!" Bentley shouted.

Sly and I dogged the shots fired by the guards as Sly turned to them and gave them a salute.

"Au revior!" he shouted before we both jumped into the van that was waiting for us in the alley way by the museum.

Once we landed on the roof, Sly banged with the bottom of his cane, saying "Let's hit it!" and the van took off, causing us both to hang on for our own safety. Of course, we heard Bentley giving warnings and scared pleas to Murray as he drove as if he was in a demolition derby. Among the startled cries, I heard a laughing female voice that sounded all too familiar to me.

"Murray what are you doing?" Bentley asked, sounding a bit terrified.

"Just setting up for the jump! Welcome to Air-Murray! Thanks for flying!" Murray shouted, driving up a ramp made from what seemed to be part of the gate around the museum.

"Nice landing, Murray! Hey Bentley, not to complain, but we seem to be trapped here." Sly said as both he and I slid into the front seat.

I looked back at Bentley only to see an old friend of mine sitting in the back with him; a certain artic fox.

"Maria?"

"Hello!"

"Relax, Sly. Just put the dagger in the receptacle." Bentley said before going about his calibrations as Sly did as directed.

"Any time you want to punch it, Murray." He said once he was finished.

"You got it, chum!"

"Don't slow down, Murray!"

"I never do!"

Sly and I continued to stare at Maria in shock until we all gave a startled cry as we began to go so fast, it felt like we were being forced backwards until we were suddenly thrown into some sort of swirling vortex.

We were now travelling through time with two complexations.

Sly will be in HUGE trouble with Carmelita and our childhood friend, Maria, is now an unplanned tag-along.

What else could go worse?

_A/N: So sorry for the wait on this story. I do plan on doing more frequent updates as I said in the Authors Note in the prologue for my new story. ALSO: A special thanks to my friend who is putting up with me on these stories and agreeing to be my editor and occasional co-author. Maria is her OC and the song I May Fall is found on the RWBY Vol. 1 soundtrack if you want to listen to it. I tried my best to make this chapter long and still stick within the story-line. Also, I know I said I would update my Hellsing and Five Nights at Freddy's story today as well but things came up and my partner-in-crime/editor did not help me stay entirely focused….in fact she may have played part in the distractions. *coughs* Youtube. *coughs* Either way, those will be updated tomorrow. I promise. I will actually not allow myself to do anything else that is not school related until I have those chapters up. I will also set up a solid schedule to have a pattern of updating. Again, I will be trying to update this story and the others over spring break which is in two weeks. Until then! Angela out!_


End file.
